walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Grimes (TV Series)
Carl Grimes Is the son of Rick Grimes, and Lori Grimes Season 1 Days Gone Bye When the Zombie Apocalypse started Carl and Lori were at home. Shane Walsh( Rick's Best Friend and another survivor) comes and takes Carl and Lori to Atlanta which is thought to be Zombie free. Shane then tells Carl and Lori Rick is dead. They notice Atlanta is overun and take cover at a campsite not far from Atlanta where a few more survivors are staying. Carl develops a friendship with a girl of the same age named Sophia Peletier and plays with her a lot during his time at camp. He is seen in the picture in ricks police car. Guts Carl is seen hanging around the camp with his mother he is not seen much in this eposode he is still sad over his dads death (which he is not dead) and spends a lot of time with Shane, his mother and Sophia. Tell It To The Frogs His father Rick makes it to the camp and reunites with his family. During the night his father kisses him and says goodnight. The next day Carl is playing in the woods with Sophia when the pair find a Zombie and alert the rest of the camp. The men surround and kill the Zombie. Towards the end he is trying to catch frogs with Shane then Lori appears and tells Carl to head back to camp, as Lori does not want Carl around Shane. Vatos Carl is seen around the survivors camp talking then later joins the group to see what Jim is digging holes for Lori tells Jim he is scaring Carl and Sophia later that day Carl joins the group for dinner around the campfire then the Zombies attack the camp and kill many of the Survivors, Carl was lucky and survived the attack. Wildfire Just after the Zombie attack Carl can be seen resting he then later joins the group on there plan on leaving the camp he says goodbye to the Morales Family and heads to the CDC. TS-19 Carl makes it to the CDC along with the group, he is then later seen playing checkers in the rec room with Sophia and then heads to bed. Towards the end Carl is seen crying and does not want to die when Edwin Jenner lets the group free he flees with the others to Dale's RV and watches as the CDC burns in flames, then they head to Fort Benning. Season 2 What Lies Ahead Carl is seen gathering supplies with his fellow survivors when a Zombie herd approaches they hide under cars Sophia is then chased by a duo of Zombies then gets lost. Carl and the others then goes out to look for Sophia. Carl, Shane and Rick then see a buck in the woods and Carl approaches it slowly then a loud gunshot is heard and the bullet then passes right through the buck and hits Carl directly in his upper-body. Gallery walking-dead-tv-comic-comparison-carl.jpg|Carl compared to his comic book counterpart carlpromotionalpicture.jpg|Carl in a The Walking Dead promotional picture Walkingdead cast.jpg|Carl between Rick and Lori Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters